Ryan Scott
Ryan Curtis Scott is the quietest member of the Comedy Button. He has also appeared/hosted GFW Radio, Legendary Thread, The 1UP Show, the Gamespy Debriefings, and the Geekbox. He wrote for Gamespy and Ziff Davis. He writes for @GAMER Magazine and NVision, along with other publications. He is currently the host of the Geekbox and founder of Geekbox.net , the website hosting the Geekbox, the Comedy Button, Comic Conspiracy, and Good Job Brain. Known For Ryan has the iconic catchphrase "Oh Boy!", used whenever he is excited (with other notable catchphrases being "Just Grab That Horsegun!" and "Money in the Bank!". Ryan would say "actually" when he would correct someone. A shirt was then made after this. It's a black shirt and on the front it says "Actually,". In the GSD days, he was known for eating swazzle stars and pizza whistles. He later said that these never have or will exist. He is also known for remaining silent for the majority of podcasts, once not saying a word for the first 13 minutes of a podcast. The reason behind this, at least for the first podcasts, was that he was taking shownotes. Recently, the train he rides to the podcast has killed at least two people and forced to stop in because of a fire at a Chocolate Factory, thus causing him to miss a number of podcasts. He also refuses to divulge any incriminating details about his relationship with his wife April (with a couple of exceptions here and there). She is his second wife. He was previously spiritually married to somebody else who he doesn't even psychically remember! However, it is thought that he has a monster cock. He is also known to watch x-men porn while masturbating his giant horsecock. He also makes lube out of his tears. Since getting married he has cut his x-men porn watching in half. Ryan's most popular story, however, was the story about his brother, Jimmy. On episode 89 of "The Comedy Button," Ryan pulled the "Tragedy Lever" all the way back until it broke by explaining the story of his brother. His parents were married and had Ryan's Brother in 1964. Unfortunately, at the age of 12, that kid was brutally murdered by a neighbor kid. Ryan was born four years later, in 1980, and his family has since been extremely protective of him ever since his birth, leading to enormous ridicule from the rest of the cast, especially Scott and Brian. Ryan had explained this story after returning from his parent's 50th anniversary. Ryan's hacker name is LogicBox. He used this alternate identity to seduce girls on the internet as a teenager. He doesn't even seriously remember some people who seriously remember him as somebody else. Nobody seriously even realizes that Ryan is still secretly psychically in love with someone he doesn't even remember he married spiritually for the rest of his life. Ryan continues to harass this woman with his psychic asshole mind! Ryan's father has been referenced multiple times throughout the show as a character bit performed by Brian and Scott. The character was born when Scott took a look at Ryan's father and later described him as "looking like a roadie for ZZ Top," and portraying him as a negligent father (which Ryan denies is true, and admits that if his dad does indeed listen to the show that he'd cry) who is ashamed that Ryan was born and is obsessed with sex. Most of this was proven in varying degrees during a Bonus Patreon episode where they interviewed Ryan's Father. Expertise Ryan has an extensive knowledge of comic books and League of Legends. He has said that he wrote almost the entire Wikipedia page for the Suicide Squad . He has spent entire weekends on his computer just playing League of Legends. He also has no ability to cook at all. His recipe for making cookies is to mix sugar and chocolate, then put it in the oven and bake it. His recipe for Baked Ziti is to put Ziti in the oven and bake it. He can also slap a mean gooch. Links Twitter A list of his recent work